The Mask is my Sister ?
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Luan wonders if she is starting to lose her touch as a prankster and wonders if she should do something else . But when she buys a mysterious mask with special abilities will make Luan even more of a prankster . Loud House and The Mask is owned by there respective owners .
1. The Day I Got The Mask Part 1

_**Here is a story idea i came across. Believe me youl be surprised thats for sure . Not giving to much info from the beginning , if you wanna know whats about then be sure to check it out and hope youl like it. With that being said enjoy . Be safe .**_

* * *

**_The Day I Got The Mask Part 1_**

**_Royal Woods Beach at night ..._**

We see a man walking down the beach with a metal detector in search for treasures. After looking for quite a whille the man was about to give up and head home when his metal detector hit something in the sand something black with a weird oval form that made the man curios on what he just hit, with his flashlight the man finds something that he wasnt expecting .It was a oval wooden Mask with vertical lines between both the front surface and back surface painted with light brown oak with three small open holes being shown , two for they eyes and one for the mouth, with a piece of metal painted in gray color that lies between the nose and the hole of the eyes and the mouth of the frontal surface and having around these piece five small spherical edges of the Mask , as well as those found in the holes in the eyes and mouth are painted a green color.

The man grabs the mask and wonders what to do with it . Turning the mask around the man was wondering if he should put it on .He was about to do it until he stopped when he heard footsteps coming his way .

The man started running with fear that he might been spotted late at night on the beach by a cop , lucky when the man turns around he noticed it was just a couple. . He stops from running and puts the mask in his jacket and hope can make at least some bucks on the mask he fothere buts.

**_Royal Woods Beach next day... _**

It started like any other day , the people from Royal Wood were enjoying some peace and quiet on the beach . Some were working on there sun tan whille the other ones were playing in the water .

Not very far away we see two kids playing in water . They are two blonde twin girls none other then Lola and Lana Loud of the Loud House .

Yes the loud family are at the beach for some peace and quiet , every loud member was doing something Lincoln was playing was helping his baby sister Lily make a sand castle , Lori was on her phone same way with Leni . Lynn jr. is playing with Lucy a friendly voleyball match , Luna is fixing her electric guitar , Lisa brought her chemistry set to do some experimental tests on the water .

The Loud parents decided to make a barbecue , so far everything looked normal .But wait where is the jester of Loud House none other then Luan Loud ?.

Luan was spot not very far away scheming for a prank on her family . Luan brought all her prank stuff from home ready to have a blast of fun , on the cost of her family . Luan picked her favorite easy going target family member her brother Lincoln .

"Okay once Lincoln will open this soda can i left on the table a rubber snake will come out scarrying the pants of him" said Luan with an evil smile on her face . We see Lincoln taking the soda can after he finished helping his baby sister with the sand castle , he was about to open it when ...

Lincoln decides to put the soda can back on the table , to go for a swim instead surprising Luan a little .

"Wait Lincoln arent you gonna drink youre soda?" asked Luan.

"Nah , not really" said Lincoln .

"What?Why?"asked Luan again .

"Probably because i'm either not that thirsty or maybe because you plan on pranking me again"said Lincoln.

"Say what?You knew about my prank?"asked Luan.

"Now i do thanks to youre big mouth"said was the moment Luan realized she spoke to much and tried to cover mouth,but it was already to late for her.

"Ahh who needs you anyway i can prank the others"said Luan to her brother.

"Are you sure about that?"asked Lincoln pointing with his finger at Luan to look behind her . Turning around she noticed her family was behind her and they didn't looked very pleased at what they just heard .

"Luan Loud cant we have just one day without pranking us?" asked Luan's father Lynn Sr.

"Awww , come on i dont do pranks every day dont i? Dont dare to answer at that" said Luan to her family when ghey were about to tell her , that she really does plays pranks on then every single day.

"Face it Luan , youre pranks have begun to get on our nerves and you havent done something original for quite a whille now to even surprise us. maybe youre just losing youre touch as a prankster" said Lori .

Luan was about to respond back at her big sister , when she realized Lori is right she hasnt done a new surprising prank on her family in quite a whille. Could Luan is really losing her touch as a prankster? No way but maybe she is in denial thought Luan .

"You know , i wanna go home . I think i had enough with the beach for one day thank you very much, dont bother to start Vanzilla dad i wanna go home by foot to clear my mind a little" said Luan.

We see Luan all dressed up walking home on foot like she said , thinking at what Lori told her . Maybe Luan needs to do something else but what exactly?. Luan knew she is only good at pranks and comedy.

Luan wasnt paying attention at the road and bumps into a person with both crashing down on there buts .

"Sorry sir i apologize for bumping into you" said Luan who was first on her feet apologizing to the man she bumped into .

"No worry. Are you okay kiddo?" asked the man who was none other the same person who found the wooden mask on the beach last night .

"Yeah i am" said Luan when she noticed on the ground the a wodden mask , probably falling from the man's jacket . Luan never seen such a mask at all and wanted to have it.

"Sir is that mask yours?"asked Luan.

"Ohh this ... well... yes , why? Wanna buy it?" asked the man .

"Well only if its for sale"said Luan .

"20 bucks and its all yours"said the man. Luan gaved the man 20 bucks she earned from one of her clients she entertained a few days back .

The man thanked Luan and left with 20 bucks in his hand . Luan was happy she got the mask and was about to try it on , without knowing that this mask she bought will change her life forever .

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

_**And... lets stop here with a little cliffhanger . Most of you already figured out what story is this , yep thats right its a crossover story with a classic series The Mask Animated Series with the Loud House . Yes Luan will have the mask and be sure things will go nuts for Lincoln and his family with this combination of Luan and the Mask . I wont describe how Luan will look with the mask on her , if you want to know how she looks then look and the picture of this story fic . See ya next time everyone**_


	2. The Day I Got The Mask Part 2

_**And here it is part two enjoy. Be safe and peace .**_

* * *

_**The Day I Got The Mask Part 2**_

"Okay lets see now" said Luan getting ready to wear the mask untill her smartphone started to ring . Luan was upset she was interuptted , but she still answered .

"Hello?" asks Luan .

"Luan , we are coming home. Hope youl be already there cause if youre not gonna do any funny bussiness for you one month" said Luan 's father .

"What?Why?" asked Luan .

"I was listening the radio and there was a news about a burglar on the streets . Just want you to br safe dear" said Lynn Sr.

"Okay , i'm going straight home"said Luan .

"Say what? Youre still not home?"asked Luan's father .

"No worry il pick the bus and be home real fast dad" said Luan .

"I hope so" said Luan 's father closing the call. Luan saw the bus station and was looking yo see at what time her bus will arrive .

"One hour?Dang it" said Luan .

"Well might as well kiss goodbye funny bussiness for a whole month" said Luan as she started to walk back home .Thats when Luan realized she still hasnt tried the mask and curios to see how she will looks she decided to put the mask on her face .

Thats when the mask sucked her face and screams were being heard then thunders were being heard and Luan dissapeared in a yellow mini tornado , when the mini tornado stopped Luan was no more and in her place was a female version of none other then the mask .

_**"****Ssssmoking" **_said the female mask .

"Umm... miss are you okay?" asked a police officer behind Luan , definetly the thunder and cream caught his attention . The police officer was surprised to see the girl with a green face in yellow clothes .

"Yeah , swelll very swell" said Mask Luan , spinning and appearing behind the police officer .

"Miss maybe you need to rest" said the police officer not knowing who is he dealing with.

"I feel great . You sir look like you suffer from to a rare case of to much wedgie, hahaha" said Mask Luan giving the police officer a wedgie to his face that he will remember all his life and left him spining away .

"What the?Hey you can do that i'm a policr officer" said the police officer finnaly able to see again and goes after Mask Luan .

Mask Luan stopped spinning seeing a gag shop that was recently opened in Royal Woods ."Time to do some shopping , hahaha" said Mask Luan entering the gang shop spinning and scarying everyone inside .

"No worry fellas i'm only shopping" said Mask Luan until she sees Lincoln's former tutor Hugh.

Mask Luan's head turned into a wolf in heat yelling like the moon was in the sky .

"Call me aunt Ruth , but that fellow is way ssssmok hot" said Mask Luan spinning again and takes Hughs in the mini tornado scarying him until Mask Luan stopped spinning and she wore a red long dress with Hugh in her arms.

"What the ... that was the only thing Hugh was able to say when he noticed Mask Luan in front off him .

"No worry my love , this will be over soon" said Mask Luan turning her lips into gigantic ones giving Hugh a big kiss making everyone feel sick .

"Freeze clown and let that innocent boy alone" said one of the security guards .

"Dont youre momma ever told you to not stop a girl's **_momeeeent_**" said Mask Luan dropping Hugh from her arms and yells with all her might that the security guard was blown away and crashed into the wall . "Back up i need backup now" said the security guard and Mask Luan was surrounded by five security guards .

"Ohhh i get it everyone wants a piece of me . Well to late suckers i'm into young men not old gramps" said Mask Luan spinning again turning into a female version of Rambo . The security guards dropped down when they saw Mask Luan armed with many guns in her hands.

"Okay time to blow this joint" said Mask Luan getting ready to use her weapons when everyone thought she was gonna shot from her guns came a flag with a writting saying "Bang".

"Ha gottcha suckers" said Mask Luan spinning again and gaved everyone security guard a wedgie on there faces leaving the gag shop . Mask Luan was spinning down tge street of Royal Woods with most of the people looking curios , never seeing in there entire life a mini yellow tornado .

Mask Luan stops then in front of the cinema and says :

"Ohh yeah today its a great day to see a movie" said Mask Luan entering the cinema spinning knocking everyone down until...

"Heeeey that aint nice. No seat is free, well no worry" said Mask Luan taking out from her jacket a microphone and starts with all her might to speak and yell at the same time.

_**"Okay everyone , please if you dont mind make some room for meeeeeeeeeeeeee" **_said Mask Luan destroying everyone earing.

"Excuse me miss , but youre very noisy i must suggest you to leave" said one of the cinema workers . Mask Luan starts spinning again and this time she was a little girl with a lolipop in her hand starting to speak :

"Geee sorry mister i didnt knew. Here have my lolipop" said Mask Luan giving her lolipop to the cinema worker and dissapears in smoke .

The cinema worker was blown away cause Mask Luan gaved him a fake lolipop that was actually dynamite . "Aint i a stinker?!" said Mask Luan .

"Alright you wacko freeze , youre going downtown" said the police officer finally catching up to Mask Luan . Mask Luan spins again and wore a mobster outfit .

"You wont take me alive see" said Mask Luan with a machine gun in her hand .

"Dont make me laugh that one is definetly fake , the pne ones you used at the gag shop. Do i look like a clown to you?" asked the police officer .

"Heeey thats a much better idea" said Mask Luan spinning again with the police officer caught also and when she stopped spinning the police officer was dressed up as a clown.

"Hey what did you do to my police outift?" asked the police officer dressed as a clown .

"Ahh dont worry chief , you look much sharper now" said Mask Luan giving the police officer another wedgie on his face and spibs leaving the cinema .

"Come back here" said the police officer .

Mask Luan was spinning again on the streets until she hard a noise. She sees not very far away Vanzilla and if she wasnt home until her folks gets there before them Luan will be in bigger problems .

Thats when Mask Luan spins again and we see her on a rocket reafyto blast off such as she did leaving a trail of smoke behind her . Mask Luan was in front of the Loud House in just a short time she spins inside the house and takes of her mask returning herself back to normal.

"Wow what was that all about?" asked Luan . She never feelt like that at all , or having all those guts to do . Luan looks again at the mask and wonder if she actually got something that will make her life much more interesting from now on.

"Well either way i might keep you as a secret . And who knows maybe this thing will help me show everyone how much of a prankster Luan Loud really is" said Luan . Thats when Luan goes to her room and hides the mask inside her closet and goes straight to bed feeling really tired all of a sudden .

"Man , that thing tired me out alot" said Luan falling asleep .

_**Night ...**_

Luan finally wake up and sees she sleep until it got dark outside ."Man what a dreami had" said Luan getting up from her bed and goes down seeing her family watching the news . Luna spots Luan and starts to speak :

"So you finally woke up" said Luna .

"Yeah i did" said Luan .

"Well i'm glad you got home safe and sound after what we just heard at the news" said Luan's mother .

"What? Is it that burglar again?" asked Luan .

"No that burglar was caught . There is a crazy woman on the streets scarying alot of people and even giving wedgies to everyone who crosses her path" said Luan's mother.

Hearing this Luan was now sure that everything happened today was pure real . But to be very sure she will have to try out out once more , thats when Luan goes back to her room , leaving her family confused on why is Luan in such a hurry .

Luan was back in her room , opens the closet and takes that mask looking at her again and makes up her mind .

"I think Royal Woods is about to get alot much interesting with this thing" said Luan putting the mask again on her face .

The Louds heard all the noise upstairs and asks Lincoln to go see if everything is okay . We see Lincoln in front of Luan and Luna 's door knocking .

"Luan is eveything okay?" asked Lincoln receiving no answer from her sister .

"I'm coming in" said Lincoln opening the door and finds the room all empty with the window opened and no Luan .

"Hmm , way do i have the feeling that something smells really fishy about this" said Lincoln looking at the audience .


	3. Walter

**And**_** we are back sorry for being so long anyway lets Ssssmoooking turn Royal Woods upside down . Also in this story i will call Luan when she wears the mask , Mask Luan but enough chat lets begin be safe and Peace .  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__****: Walter  
****_

_****Edge City Prison ...****_

"Hey did you heard the news?"asked a guard who was on duty at Edge City Prison.

"No not really"said another guard to his fellow colleague.

"Michigan has got himself there very own mask , like we used to do in a tiny city named Royal Woods"said the guard.

"What? For real?"asked the other guard.

"Yes , i heard from a friend of mine that a female version of the mask has been seen in that tiny city for over a month already"said the guard.

"Man i feel sorry for them. Remember how many problems this city used to have with the mask?"asked the other guard.

"I will never forget"said the other guard when suddenly noise breaks lose inside the walls of Edge City prison , every other guard were fighting if you can believe one prisoner who didnt feelt at all the bullets he received from them , this prisoner was like a tough wall .

"This cant be" said the guard .

"Who is that guy? No bullet looks like it can harm him"said the other guard.

"That is Walter the most toughest prisoner in Edge City prison"said the guard .

"Walter? You mean the Walter?But i tought he cant be caught , so how can he be here?"asked the other guard.

"The Mask"said the guard.

"Huh"said the other guard.

"The Mask was the only one able to catch him"said the guard .

After a short whille every guard was knocked down and Walter using his brute strenght destroyed the wall of the prison so he can go outside. He then spots an old newspaper laying down.

Walter grabs it and looks at one thing that caught his interest with the title _**"The Mask is back and lives in Royal Woods Michigan now? But was the Mask always a female?**__**"**_. After finishing reading the articole Walter knows were he should go to Royal Woods and finish off the Mask for good this time around .

_**Royal Woods ...**_

One month has passed since Luan Loud bought the mask and turned Royal Woods upside down the police was trying every single time to catch her but they got outsmarted when Mask Luan released all the animals from the zoo to deal with the cops whille she escaped . They tried to catch her at the docks after painting the entire police station with pink and even the uniforms , gaved the mayor a big wedgie and the list goes on and on. But today Luan was in a pinch she had her next funny business client waitting for her ,but today was cleaning day at the Louds and this time no excuses to not help clean the house orders from the Loud parents.

"I cant believe this , i have to clean today i was really hopping to earn a few more bucks with funny bussines"said Luan looking dissapointed .

"Dont complain like youre the special one Luan. I had a big important basketball match today but i had to apologize to the team i cant make it . And besides you are not all that funny like that crazy woman with green face making the police look like fools, between you and her your the amateur and she is a pro"said Lynn jr.

"Huh?Thats a surprise i never thought youre a fan of that green face woman scarying Royal Woods ... wait did you just called me an amateur?" asked Luan.

"Yeah , you havent done anything big in a whille , maybe you should retire from being a funny person"said Lynn jr.

Luan has had enough she lets go of the dishes and goes angry to her room . Inside Luan was looking in her closet for something that looked really important .She found it it was a red box Luan rushed to open it , inside it was none other the mask she bought last month .

"Amateur huh? Will see about that Lynn at youre next match"said Luan looking at the mask .

_**Two weeks later ...**_

We see the louds at one of Lynn jr 's important basketball match . Lynn was sure that shew will win and bring the trophy for the Turkey Jerkies basketball team and of course for Royal Woods but a certain someone wasnt gonna let Lynn win today after being called an amateur.

"Sorry guys need to hit the restroom"said Luan .

"Sure"said the loud parents and with that Luan off she goes to the restroom.

Inside the restroom Luan takes out from her purse the mask ready to make Lynn pay . Once she puts the mask on her face , just like last time the mask sucks her face and lightnings are being seen and a mini tornado again spinning in the restroom , once the spin stops Mask Luan appears .

**_"Ssssssmoking" _**said Mask Luan .

The Turkey Jerkies team was ready for the game when Mask Luan make her entrance spinning around and stop revealing her wearing a referee outift . Everyone around including the louds didnt know what to say or do afraid that Mask Luan might wedgie all of them or something even more worse might happen to them .

"Ok suckers lets play some ball"said Mask Luan looking at Lynn jr , which Lynn didnt understood why was Mask Luan looking only at her .

"Excuse me but i am the referee for this game"said the current referee when Mask Luan spins around again appearing in a very revealing hot red dress that made every guy even Lincoln drool at her .

"You wont let me the referee for this game?"asked Mask Luan using every sexy pose she knew . The referee had a mind block and pased out on the floor for only staring at Mask Luan .

"Works everytime"said Mask Luan checking to see if the referee is still alive turning back into her referee outfit .

Meanwhille Walter finally reached Royal Woods coming down from the bus and noticed a tv playing showing off the mask he was searching knew exactly were to go now .

The game started with the Turkey Jerkies having the ball mostly Lynn and after her first try to hit the field goal , but the moment she threw the ball , the field ball was moved a few inches behind , Mask Luan worked so fast that nobody saw that and Lynn missed her shot .

"Hey how could i miss?" asked Lynn.

"Geez i wonder how did that happen?"asked Mask Luan with a key in her hand but throws it away really fast .

"No worry that will make me even more determined" said Lynn jr.

Mask Luan knew that wasnt enough to stop Lynn so she came up with another plan .

"Hold it"said Mask Luan appearing in a military general outfit.

"What? What did i do know?"asked Lynn jr.

"Youre pose plasying is awfull drop and give me 50"said Mask Luan.

"What? No way"said Lynn jr .

Just then...

_**"I SAID DROP AND GIVE ME 50****" **_yelled Mask Luan that send Lynn jr to the other side of the room . Once Lynn jr got up she started to do 50 , she didnt know why but she did it.

Just then the cops busted the room after one person from the crowd phone them that Mask Luan is holding everyone hostage .

"Freeze"said one police officer.

Mask Luan started to spin again and puts all police officers alongside the crowd. Then Mask Luan appeared in the coach outfit starting to speak :

"You dare ruin my game? Huh? You dont have any shame for the former people who played this important game? And you people call yourselves true patriots. You should be ashamed of yourselves"said Mask Luan with an american flag appearing behind her .

The cops started to cry and said:

"Youre right , youre absolutely right . We are not true patriots at all we are fools for ruining this moment"said all the police officers.

"Then show the world that you are true patriots , go and catch all the bad guys in the world"said Mask Luan .

"We will"said the police officers leaving the field play .

Everyone had there jaw down on the floor , the Royal Woods police departament got fooled again.

"Umm ... can we play now?" asked Lynn jr.

"Of course"said Mask Luan not done yet with her sister Lynn , but then the wall was destroyed and everyone saw a tall man looking like Frankenstein , it was Walter looking really scary at Mask Luan .

"Ohh ... look its the ice cream man giving us ice cream"said Mask Luan spinning and putting on Walter the Ice Cream apron and hat all pink of course. Walter ripped of the apron and throws the hat grabbing Mask Luan by the neck.

"Listen buddy if you wanted to ask me out on a date all you a to was ask"said Mask Luan to Walter trying to break free from his grip around her neck .

_**To be continued ...**_


End file.
